Missing Mermaid
by h2o42
Summary: Cleo and Rikki were having a mermaid race. Cleo went on what she thought was a "shortcut" at the time, she soon discovers that she is in a more public swimming area. If she would have stopped to see where she was she would've turned back, but she didn't. What happens to Cleo? How will the others react when they find out there is a missing mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my new story I hope you enjoy it!

Cleo's POV:

Rikki, Emma, and I dived into the water from off the dock when no one was watching. We splashed into the water, and swam off once our tails had formed. Emma, Rikki and I were swimming around with the fish and dolphins. Emma swam into the moon pool. Rikki and I reluctantly followed her, knowing she probobly wanted to say something. Emma surfaced. Rikki and I came above the water after Emma. I going to rest here for a minute. You guys go and swim Ill be out again in a minute! Emma announced. Rikki made a mock surprise face," Emma wants to take a rest! That's a first!" Said rikki in a mock surprised tone matching her expression. Rikki laughed. "Okay, see you in a minute Em! She called. Rikki ducked under the water and swam out of the moon pool. I smiled and said a quick, "See you in a minute!" I went under the water, and swam at super speed out of the moon pool. I caught up with rikki and I smiled. She smiled back, I suggested a race with by putting up a 3 fingers 2, and 1, as a countdown and shrugged my shoulders to ask her if she wanted to race. She nodded her head. I knew I wasn't going to win, I like to look around at the ocean and take my time even during races. I occasionly like to speed swim though. But, I wanted to do a race because I know Rikki loves races. She made a countdown with her fingers, when she reached 1 I speed swam around, and decided to take a path I thought could be a shortcut back to the moon pool, because we always use the moon pool as the finish line! I took the what I so called a "shortcut" at the momment. I didn't know it but I was out in more public swimming area, see when your speed swimming you get places extremely fast. This was no exception, I was at a more public swimming area in about 10 secounds. I didn't stop to look around as I usually do, If I had, I might not have been in this mess, I would've been much better off, I would've turned back before it was to late,

but I didn't.

Clifhanger! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!( just a note No, Cleo isn't going to get injured or anything!) I know it was short, but I wanted to have this as the ending. Chapter 2 will most likely be a better sized chapter! Tell me what you think and leave a Review! Thanks,

-h2o42


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, its been a while sense I've updated! Here is the 2nd chapter of "Missing Mermaid"

Rikki's POV:

I swam into the moon pool entrance with Cleo no where in sight. She must have really taken her time! I thought. I surfaced and saw Emma, I told her about our swim, " We were just having a race, and she's no where in sight!" I told Emma. She laughed. "Cleo must be swimming slowly around and stopping every 5 seconds to look at everything!" Emma assumed. We relaxed and talked for about 20 minutes.

Something started weighing on my mind, it was that Cleo hadn't come back yet. She would've told us if she was going to be gone swimming for a while.

"Hey Em, do you suppose we should go check and see where Cleo is?" I asked her.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." Lets go!" She decided.

I swam out of the moon pool and looked around, I swam to the places we usually swim, I swam around mako, Emma and I even swam to places we had never been to. Nothing. Emma and I swam to the surface.

"Rikki, I have a bad feeling about this." Emma warned me.

"Em, I'm sure that she's fine, she's probobly at home we've searched all over in the water! I reasurred Emma, but truthfully I felt the same way as Emma. I had a bad feeling, This wasn't like Cleo. After a half hour of searching, I decided we should go look on land. I tapped on Emma's shoulder, she looked at me and swam to the surfaced

"Yes?" She asked, sounding impatient.

"I think we should go check on land, its no use looking here when we've already covered pretty much everwhere!"

She sighed, "I guess so..." Emma agreed.

Emma and I went back underwater and swam to shore.

Louis' POV:

I was waiting at the juicenet for Cleo to come back after her swim with Emma and Rikki. I sat in a booth while I was waiting. Where is Cleo? I wondered. I was getting a bit worried, it had been a half hour. My thoughts were interrupted

when Rikki and Emma walked into the juicenet looking around. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" "Have you seen Cleo?" I asked.

"No, we're looking for her" Emma informed me.

"You went swimming together though right?" I asked.

"Yes..." responded Rikki.

"When did you lose her?" I asked them again.

"Cleo and I were having a race, I got back to mako and we haven't seen her in about an hour!" "We've searched everywhere, and I mean everywhere." She told me.

This wasn't good, something must've gone wrong. We needed to start looking, and we needed to start then.

Cleo's POV:

I was swimming along, and the water started to get shallower. The surface was just above me. I surfaced. How had I goten to a beach area? I prepared to dive below the surface , when someone grabbed me.

that's the end! and yes I did change the ending because I decided I liked this one better:) please leave a review!


End file.
